1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to a computer enclosure with a cover conveniently assembled thereon.
2. General Background
A conventional computer enclosure usually includes a chassis, and a cover secured on the chassis. The chassis includes a pair of parallel side plates. Each of the side plates has a flange with a plurality of slits defined therein. The cover forms a plurality of hooks on opposite edges corresponding to the slits of the side plates. In assembly, the hooks of the cover are inserted into the slits of the side plates, and a latch member, such as a screw, is screwed into mounting holes defined in the chassis and the cover. Thus, the cover is secured on the chassis. However, it is very inconvenient to assemble or remove the cover.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer enclosure for conveniently assembling a cover on a chassis and remove the cover therefrom.